


Ignite

by cassiem



Category: Block B
Genre: Cookies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiem/pseuds/cassiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Jaehyo and Jiho attempt to make cookies, and nearly burn down the dorm, <i>mainly</i> due to Jiho being a distracting little shit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignite

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: how about... jaeco destroying the dorm trying to make cookies

When Jiho sees Jaehyo bend down and open the oven door, sees a massive lick of fire rush out with a loud _whoof_ , sees Jaehyo leap away, hands held to his eyebrows, his first thought is, _‘I hope Seven Seasons has home and contents insurance.’_

“Jiho! My eyebrows!” Jaehyo shrieks, but Jiho doesn’t have time to worry about that right now.

“Where’s the fire extinguisher?” He yells over the noise that the fire is making – who knew fire could be so _loud_?

Jaehyo isn’t paying attention, though, he’s gasping and feeling his eyebrows – or where his eyebrows _used_ to be – desperately, so Jiho grabs a tea towel off the bench and throws it at him – but misjudges the throw, and the tea towel goes sailing into the fire, fueling it further. “Fuck! Jaehyo, where’s the fucking fire extinguisher?”

“Taeil’s room!” Jaehyo finally responds, staring at the fire now as Jiho turns. “Wait, Jiho, did you just make it worse?”

Jiho sprints into Taeil’s room – thank _God_ it’s not locked – and opens the closet door. Thankfully, Jaehyo was correct, and there sits the fire extinguisher, dusty and languishing amongst Taeil’s hats and shoes. He grabs it and sprints back to the kitchen, points the hose at the fire and pulls the trigger.

And nothing happens.

“What? Why isn’t it working?” He murmurs to himself, shaking the thing a few times before trying it again. It still doesn’t work.

Jaehyo, who has forgotten about his eyebrows for now, is yelling something. “Jiho! The pin! Pull the pin!”

What damn pin? The fire is reaching up towards the ceiling now, and the smoke is making his eyes water. He fumbles towards the handle, feels a ring – _oh, that’s the pin_ – yanks it out and sprays.

The foam is white and thick, and immediately it quenches the fire, reducing it down and down until it disappears with a hiss under a mountain of what looks like shaving cream. Jiho sighs with relief and looks at Jaehyo, who looks utterly defeated.

“I just wanted to make some cookies with you, not lose my eyebrows.” He wails, miserably, looking so ridiculous without eyebrows that Jiho begins to laugh and moves closer, pulls the older man in for a hug.

//  
_Earlier_

Jiho opens the door and immediately Jaehyo shoulders past him without even bothering to say hello. He turns and watches as the other man stalks down the hallway in his apartment and turns left into the kitchen.

He finds Jaehyo standing in the middle of it, his chin in his hand, humming. “No. This won’t do.”

Jiho comes up behind him and slides his hands around Jaehyo’s waist, underneath his shirt, fingers dipping below his waistband. “Won’t do for what? Me fucking you? Because I think we can do it just fine here…” He murmurs, lips trailing up the other man’s neck to nibble on his ear.

“Mmmm.” Jaehyo leans into Jiho, his throat buzzing underneath Jiho’s mouth. “I like that idea.” He whispers, before turning around and stepping away from Jiho in one deft motion. “But no. We need to make cookies.”

“Cookies?” Jiho asks as he shifts uncomfortably. He hates when Jaehyo teases him, and Jaehyo knows it. Not that it ever stops him.

“Cookies.” Jaehyo confirms, brushing his hair out of his eyes. “I feel like making cookies. But this kitchen is too small.”

Jiho doesn’t know whether to be offended or not. To be honest, when he was searching for apartments, a big kitchen wasn’t something he was looking out for, or even something he’d mentioned to the real estate agent. It has a fridge, a stovetop, and a microwave, and that’s all he really needs.

Jiho shrugs. “So we’ll do it in the dorm kitchen. But why do you want to make cookies?”

The older man turns away and opens a (nearly empty) drawer, sniffs, and closes it again. “The dorm kitchen is tiny, too. But do you even have a frying pan in here?”

“Why would I need one? I just eat takeaway.” Jiho says, frowning. “Seriously, Jaehyo, why cookies?”

Jaehyo, who is still ignoring him, seems to make up his mind and nods. “Get your shoes, Jiho, we’re going to the dorm. At least there will be utensils there. Like a whisk.”

“What’s a whisk?” Jiho mutters as he trails back down the hallway after Jaehyo.

//  
_Later_

“Jaehyo.” Jiho mumbles, nipping gently at Jaehyo’s ear.

The older man studiously ignores him, even as Jiho’s hands start dipping closer and closer to his belt, tracing soft circles in his skin. “I think we’ll need to leave these in the oven for about 15 minutes. I’ll set a timer.”

Jiho snatches Jaehyo’s wrist out of the air from where he was reaching for the timer and pulls it back down, twisting the other man around so he’s backed up against the counter, wearing an absurd apron with a smudge of flour on his face.

“You look ridiculous, you know that, right?” Jiho smirks.

Jaehyo huffs, pushing Jiho an arm’s length away. “Just because I take the culinary arts seriously doesn’t mean I look _ridiculous_ , Jiho, thank you very much.”

“Yeah, but you’ve been teasing me for the past _hour_ , bending over right in my damn face pretending to be all innocent.” Jiho pouts, pushing close again. “The cookies are fine. Just kiss me already.”

Jaehyo rolls his eyes, indignant to the end, but obediently bends his head and presses a chaste kiss to Jiho’s lips. “There. Happy now?”

“No.” Jiho growls.

He leans up and kisses Jaehyo fiercely, _hungrily_ , waiting until he feels Jaehyo’s mouth to open in response to snake his hand around Jaehyo’s hips, gripping tightly as their tongues move in unison. He’s getting hard already – _fuck_ , all it takes is a kiss – and he rubs up against the older man, a bit insistently, feels Jaehyo gasp sharply in response.

“Jiho – my cookies – ” Jaehyo tries to protest as Jiho breaks the kiss and begins tugging him over to the lounge, but he is shut up by a glare from Jiho.

“I swear to god, Jaehyo, I’ll be quick, but fuck, I need you _now_.” Jiho whines, pulling the other man over and pushing him down, slumping onto the lounge next to him.

“Touch me.” He pleads, and damn it if he knows it’s below him to beg but Jaehyo loves it, he can see by the way the older man’s eyes light up and he leans over to pull Jiho onto his lap.

Jaehyo’s kisses soon have him writhing with need and want, but still Jaehyo teases; running his hands all over Jiho’s chest and stomach, but never venturing _lower_ to where Jiho’s cock is begging for attention.

“Jaehyo.” Jiho warns, but he can’t sound too angry; he’s practically _vibrating_ now, so when Jaehyo obliges and strokes him ever-so-gently through his pants he nearly throws back his head and cries out in pleasure.

Jaehyo pulls him back down into an intense, slow-burning kiss, his hands working deftly at Jiho’s belt all the while, and when he reaches inside Jiho’s boxer briefs and grasps Jiho’s cock gently, Jiho nearly fucking cums right then and there, just from all the sensations he’s being assaulted with.

Their foreheads touch as Jaehyo begins stroking faster now, his breath washing over Jiho’s face as they stare into each other’s eyes, Jaehyo’s gaze smouldering, lighting a fire inside him as his hands bring him closer and closer to orgasm.

“Jiho.” Jaehyo whispers, and Jiho just moans in response.

He both hates and loves how he turns into Jaehyo’s little bitch the moment the older man grabs onto his cock, but it’s just some ingrained response that he can’t help. He leans backwards, back arching and throat closing as he gets closer now, Jaehyo’s hand speeding up, running a thumb gently over the head of his dick.

And then Jaehyo stops altogether, removing his hand from Jiho’s cock and flipping him over, pushing him down headfirst into the lounge before Jiho can even say a word.

“Fuck are you doing?” Jiho snarls, pushing himself up, only to find himself immediately pushed back down, Jaehyo’s hand splaying on his back.

“I want to cum with you.” Jaehyo says, measuredly, and _fuck,_ the way he says it, Jiho can’t help but let out a little moan.

Jaehyo pulls his pants off entirely, leaving his ass exposed, half-in Jaehyo’s lap still. The older man teasingly gives him a gentle slap, and Jiho jumps, sucking in air abruptly. He feel’s Jaehyo’s lips on his back, feels him murmur, “should I tease you some more?” and the prospect of _that_ is too much to bear, he’s already so damn close to cumming just from the friction of the lounge on his cock, so he wiggles backwards, a non-verbal cue that Jaehyo immediately understands.

He hears the jingle of Jaehyo’s belt, and then Jaehyo is _there_ , cock poised at the entrance to his asshole, shuffling around trying to get his balance on the narrow lounge. The tease of him being there but not _there_ is almost too much and Jiho closes his eyes and grasps the lounge, knowing that he’s at Jaehyo’s mercy now.

He feels Jaehyo’s hand skitter gently down his back, come to rest in his hair. “You okay?” He asks, stroking Jiho’s head gently, and Jiho nods – if he opens his mouth he’ll start purring like a cat, and that will never be something he could live down –

And then Jaehyo is inside him and it’s never a sensation he’s ever going to get over, the feeling of being _filled_ , of being _complete_ , and the way Jaehyo lets out a long, breathy moan, he knows Jaehyo will never be able to get over it, either.

He loses himself a little bit after that, as he always does; the feeling of Jaehyo thrusting inside him, reaching that sweet spot that makes him _scream_ , the way Jaehyo’s hands dig into his hips, the way the older man starts saying his name; it’s all coming hard and fast, the sensations pouring into each other, creating one big waterfall of stimulation, and before he knows it he’s cumming, Jaehyo’s hand on his cock, stroking him through it as _he_ cums, too, both of them revelling in the sensations.

They both collapse forward on to the lounge, sticky and sweaty, panting. When Jiho comes back to himself, Jaehyo hasn’t moved, is stroking gentle circles on his skin, pressing a kiss to Jiho’s shoulder.

“Mmmm.” He sighs contentedly. “Let’s never move from this spot.”

Jaehyo hums in approval. “I wholeheartedly agree. I could stay here forever.”

“Hyung, what’s that smell?” Jiho sniffs, his nose wrinkling in disgust, mind wandering to what could be burning – _oh, fuck._

“The cookies.” They both say at the same time, and then Jaehyo is gone, waddling to the kitchen, desperately yanking up his pants.

//

“I can’t fucking believe my eyebrows are gone. Do you have any idea how much shit I’m going to get from the coordi noonas?” Jaehyo moans, peering into the mirror in the bathroom. “And thanks for all your sympathy, Jiho, I really appreciate it.”

Jiho shrugs. “They’ll grow back, it’s no big deal.”

“Then what _is_ a big deal, huh? Nearly burning down the dorm?” Jaehyo cries, whirling around, eyebrows raised – or at least, they _would_ be, if he had any.

“Okay, that was a mistake. But hey, nothing bad happened; I put out the fire, and there’s not that much damage. And I got laid. It was all worth it in the end.” He smiles toothily, reaching for Jaehyo and pulling him close. “You still look fucking hot, even without eyebrows.”

“Really?” Jaehyo smirks.

“Well, no.” Jiho laughs. “But they’ll grow back. And I don’t have to look at your face when you’re fucking me.” He turns and runs away, skipping out of the reach of Jaehyo’s indignant fists, laughing all the while.

Definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> yo i'm still alive 
> 
> barely
> 
> idk i lost motivation for a while but you know /shinee's back/
> 
> i hope you like this it's my first time writing full on sex for anything but taepyo so i hope i did ok, i suspect people won't like bottom!jiho but hey someone asked for it soo0o0o
> 
> it was also meant to be jaekyung originally but i was super not smart and just started writing without checking the prompt and then when i did I was like LOL whoops but I rolled with it


End file.
